1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 51 888 has already disclosed a hand-held power tool for percussively driven insert tools, in particular a rotary hammer and/or chisel hammer, which has an air cushion impact mechanism with an impact axis and an intermediate shaft parallel thereto, with the excitation sleeve of the air cushion impact mechanism being driven by means of a stroke producing device embodied in the form of a wobble drive. The wobble drive includes a wobble plate with a wobble pin formed onto it, which is supported on a drive sleeve by means of a wobble bearing in such a way that the rotation of the intermediate shaft sets the wobble pin into an axial deflecting motion by means of a raceway of the bearing elements that is provided on the drive sleeve and tilted at an angle in relation to the intermediate shaft. Due to reactions of the air cushion impact mechanism, which are caused among other things by mass forces acting on the excitation sleeve, oscillations are produced in the hand-held power tool. These oscillations are transmitted to the housing of the hand-held power tool in the form of vibrations and from there, are transmitted to an operator via the handle of the hand-held power tool. In order to reduce the mass forces, the hand-held power tool of DE 198 51 888 has a counterweight embodied in the form of a counter-oscillator that is driven by means of a second wobble pin formed onto the wobble plate diametrically opposite from the first wobble pin. The diametrically opposed arrangement of the wobble pins produces a phase shift Δ of 180° between the axial deflecting motions of the wobble pins. The mass forces produced by the oscillating deflecting motion of the excitation sleeve are particularly powerful at the dead-center positions, i.e. in the vicinity of the maximum speed changes that occur, as a result of which their compensation is particularly effective with a phase shift Δ of the counter-oscillator of 180° relative to the deflecting motion of the excitation sleeve.
In addition to the mass forces, so-called aerodynamic forces that also excite oscillations occur in air cushion impact mechanisms, among other things due to cyclically changing pressure ratios in the air cushion of the air cushion impact mechanism. Particularly with very lightly constructed excitation sleeves, the aerodynamic forces can even outweigh the mass forces. The maximum of the aerodynamic forces is reached by the compression of the air cushion, typically between 260° and 300° after the front dead center of the axial motion of the excitation sleeve. DE 10 2007 061 716 A1 has disclosed a rotary hammer in which a second wobble pin is formed onto the wobble plate, but in this case encloses an angle not equal to 180° in relation to the first wobble pin for driving the excitation sleeve. This arrangement achieves a phase difference Δ not equal to 180° between a deflection of the excitation sleeve by the first wobble pin and the deflection of a counter-oscillator by the second wobble pin. By suitably selecting the angle orientation, it is possible to optimize the action of the counter-oscillator relative to both oscillation-producing forces, i.e. the mass forces and the aerodynamic forces. The arrangement according to DE 10 2007 061 716 A1, however, is characterized by a sharp limitation on installation space since the counter-oscillator must be situated in the vicinity of the optimum angular position of the second wobble pin, as a result of which the air cushion impact mechanism and required bearing elements limit the available installation space. Furthermore, the second wobble pin executes a nonlinear, complex motion, thus requiring complex bearings to accommodate the wobble pin in the counter-oscillator.